(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel lower-alkyl 2-(hydroxyphenylamino)phenyl ketones, a process for the preparation thereof, and the use of said esters as agents which inhibit lipoxygenase activity.
(2) Information Disclosure Statement
Bell et al., J. Med. Chem. 13, 664 (1970) disclose 2-(4-methoxyphenylamino)phenyl methyl ketone (compound 16). No utility is disclosed for the compound.
Montanari, Boll. Sci. fac. chim. Bologna 17, 33-43 (1959);(Chemical Abstracts 54:3291i) disclose 4-(4-hydroxyphenylamino)methyl ketone, prepared for spectral studies only.
The subject matter of this application is in part disclosed but not claimed in copending Schlegel and Bell U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 485,936, filed Apr. 18, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,590, issued Jan. 29, 1985.